Nu Isilmë Ilcalassë
by A Dream You've Chased
Summary: A lemon Between SessKik,Set 50 years before Kagome appered.Is a 'what if'kind of fic? So read and enjoy.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters they belong to Rumiko Takashi that is making a lot of money for that while others don't even own their own life and the only thing they own is their pure or in some cases tainted soul.  
  
Author: Arwen Dark Sorceress of Fate.  
  
Summary: Well is just a twist idea I had after a good talk I received from some friends that finally transformed me. This history is set in the forest where Kagome first find Inuyasha pinned to the God tree and well you will find out, to heck with Grammar who cares about that Shit!!!.  
  
Genre: Umm...fuck I don't know I will place it in Romance for my friends advise.  
  
Title: Nu Isilmë Ilcalassë.  
  
Rating: Well what do you think?  
  
Pairing: A very unlike pairing that came to me thanks to my friends...Sess/Kik.  
  
@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-  
  
It was a cold night it was one of those nights were you feel that your soul is being slowly consumed by the darkness and that you can feel the cold embrace death wants to give you and that in the only light you can trust is in the light of the pathetic stars in the sky, but for her that wasn't such a horrible night even thought she liked the daylight because of the gentle caress the sun light gave to her skin, but in the night her soft skin also received caresses but these were softer than the caress the sun could offer her, she has been receiving those caresses for almost a year now and in the only time she could receive those caresses that make her body and soul happy was in nighttime.  
  
Why only in nighttime? Well she was a miko and people wouldn't think it was proper that a miko powerful as her received the tender caress of a youkai. She was a recognized miko because she was the one that protected and purified the Shikon no Tama, the powerful jewel that could gave amazing powers to the one that used it and she was the one that was chose as her protector, for her it was a real pain because she couldn't live a normal life or fell in love that was till he appeared in her life. He was different from all the other youkais because he wasn't looking for the sacred jewel he had only went to prove her powers, but she didn't expect to fell in love with him.  
  
She was walking through the forest heading to their usual meeting place, in every step she gave she did a small pray asking that no one find them especially Inuyasha, she perfectly knew how the hanyou felt towards her but unfortunate she didn't feel the same way towards him she only thought of him as a good friend that deserved to be happy but that happiness wasn't her. She finally get to the beautiful clearing, the moon providing the only light in the place, the wind was softly blowing through the leafs producing a soft melody she really thought that was the most peaceful place in all the forest, that's when her eyes finally rested in his form, his long silver hair glowing with the moonlight and his golden eyes, those deep golden eyes only focused on her.  
  
He was leaning against a tree waiting for her to come to their usual meeting place, his golden eyes looked up at the night sky, really he couldn't believe that he has fall for a human just like his father did, him the one that thought humans were inferiors beings that only polluted the world with their fucking presence and that destroyed everything that they feared and did not understand, but the root of his hate towards humans came from the human woman his father mated too and that was the reason that caused his father death and even his mother death when he was very little, that was the beginning of all his hate towards humans but he finally ended hating them when he understood their pathetic nature.  
  
Humans were the only creatures that could tell you 'I love you' and later betray you, the only ones that could cause pain to the ones they loved for stupid things, the ones that will also destroy everything they didn't understand, the only creatures that were capable of destroy and use others to get what they wanted without caring about the feelings they claimed to understand and even have, how many times had he seen husbands mistreating their wives? Or children treated as trash. That's why he hated humans, the ones that say they couldn't leave without feelings yet they didn't show them.  
  
But she was different; she at contrary of others she did showed compassion, kindness, care, patience and mostly love towards others. Her heart was really pure she wasn't like the others humans he has seen through his life, not only her feelings were different she was also a really powerful human, she in fact was different and amazing that's why he felt attracted to her, at the beginning he only went to see if she was powerful as everyone say and she proved to be powerful of course not as powerful as him, after that he found himself unable to leave he was always watching her from afar, sometimes she will sense his presence and talk to him, at the beginning he didn't say nothing but after some encounters he began to talk with her.  
  
It really wasn't a surprise when he found himself in love with her and that showed him he has the same heart his father had when it came to fell in love for humans, but he will try that love wasn't an obstacle for him.he heard some light steps coming towards the clearing and he knew who it was, coming out of the trees appeared the person he has been waiting for the first thing she did was look at the skies, her long raven hair gleaming under the dim light, her hair could easily rival the darkness of the night, her mahogany-brown orbs reflecting the light of the stars, her creamy and soft skin also gleaming with the moonlight, her mahogany-brown pools finally resting upon him and she softly smiled to him, she started to walk to him her miko robes softly rustling.  
  
"Hello Sesshoumaru" she softly said to him when she was finally in front of him "Did you wait a lot for me?"  
  
"No, not that much Kikyou" he answered, she smiled to him again "Did anyone see you leave your hut?"  
  
"If with 'anyone' you mean Inuyasha, no he didn't saw me leaving" she said and she softly placed a hand over his cheek and he leaned into her soft touch "I can't keep doing this Sesshoumaru"  
  
"Doing what?" he asked confused  
  
"This" she said and looked down at the floor not wanting to look at his eyes "I don't want only to see you at night, really I don't know why are we hiding." she raised her head and looked into his eyes "Do you really love me as I do?"  
  
He looked at her beautiful eyes that were showing a bit of insecurity and fear, like if she was afraid of his answer "You know I do"  
  
"Then why are we hiding?" she asked to him sadly and looked down again  
  
"Kikyou" he softly said her name and she looked up at him "You know that you're a miko and I'm a youkai your people wouldn't think this is proper."  
  
"I don't care what they think!!!" she said angrily interrupting him and she looked intently into his eyes "I don't care what anyone thinks I deserve to be happy and they need to understand I'm happy with you"  
  
"Aren't you afraid that you're village will leave you alone because of me?" he asked her tentative "Because if they found out about us they will surely end hating and despising you because you're with a youkai and I wouldn't like that happened to you Kikyou" "Yeah I know my village will hate me and leave me alone for this" she said sadly, of course she knew because she had committed the ultimate sin a miko could do be with a youkai "but will you leave me alone Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"You know I won't the only thing that can separate me from you its death" he answered and that caused a small smile from her  
  
"Then I have nothing to be afraid of if you're with me I will not be alone, isn't it?" she asked and he slowly nodded "Then I have made my mind, I will renounce to everything I have here to be with you"  
  
"Kikyou" he said her name softly again "Are you sure that's what you want?"  
  
"Yes, I'm completely sure about it, I made my mind since a lot of time ago" she said at the same time she hugged him and she placed her head on his chest "I want to be happy and my happiness it's with you"  
  
"Kikyou" he said she looked up at him and now he placed a hand under her chin while she softly smiled to him "Are you completely sure that's what you want?"  
  
She nodded and before she could utter a word his lips were over hers, she relaxed into that soft touch of lips and closed her eyes, he started to softly nibble and suck her lower lip while she did the same on his upper lip, from some many time kissing each other she perfectly knew how to kiss him in the way he like it, that kiss was really awesome well all the kisses he gave her were great, she could feel his love through them and she knew he could feel her love through hers too, she would have like to keep kissing him but her lungs started to ask for air and he broke their kiss of course she had whimpered at the loss of his lips over hers but she needed to breath, he placed his forehead over hears and awaited for her to recover her breath.  
  
He heard her slowly and calm way to breathe and how her chest went up and down while she took air into her asking lungs, when she recovered her breath again he placed his lips over hers again, her lips were soft as silk and tasted like honey, he started to lick her lower lip and he used his thump to pull her jaw down and open her mouth and his tongue entered in her also sweet mouth, he started to explore all her mouth and she willingly let him do it, of course for awhile because later she started to softly caress his tongue with hers, she started soft and slowly but quickly transformed she was now fighting with a passion that could reviles his and the battle for dominance started while one was trying to get control of the situation and the other wasn't giving up.  
  
Her hands find her way to his hair and she run her fingers through his soft silver locks as she pushed him closer to her, his hands on the other hand were now on her back and they were softly going up and down sending shivers through her spine, that was something she had never felt before and she only pressed her body closer to his wanting to get closer to feel his body heat and even thought her body was pressed to his now she wasn't physically closer as she wanted to be, one of his hands found his way to her waist and he started to softly caress her left side, now she felt something really weird and she let go a soft moan into their kiss, he immediately broke the kiss and looked down at her  
  
"I think we should stop Kikyou" he softly said  
  
"Why?" she asked and she slowly opened her eyes to look at his "Did I do something that make you mad?"  
  
"No, you didn't do anything Kikyou" he said and looked into her mahogany- brown orbs "Is just that I don't want you to do something you're not ready for"  
  
"OH!!! You mean getting more intimate that we should" she slowly said and started to rub her body against his and she could feel him reacting to that, she smiled and lowly whimpered next to his ear making him more unsteady "Why? Don't you want me in that way?"  
  
"No is not that Kikyou" he said now really at unease because she had started to rub her body against his again, her sweet smell of bellflowers torturing him more.oh and how he wanted just to take her right there but it was too soon "No, you're not ready to that kind of intimacy"  
  
"Of course I'm ready" she purred next to his ear, that make a light shiver go up his spine and she looked into his eyes again "I have been wanting this since a lot of time, I have been wanting for this moment and I'm ready"  
  
"No Kikyou you're not" he replied, he needed to take her away from him before they ended doing something she will really regret  
  
"Yes, I am" she said and locked his eyes with his "Please Sesshoumaru make me yours.make me your woman.please"  
  
Her plea was so tempting and so wanting he only looked down at her trying to decide what to do.to the heck with the patient he wanted that as badly as she wanted it, he placed his lips on top of hers again but this time the kiss was more passionate and needy, he kissed her with a passion she had never felt before, this time he was more demanding he introduced his tongue inside her mouth again and started to explore all her mouth again she started to lightly caress her tongue against his trying to compete with his passion but she couldn't it was obvious that she wouldn't be able to compete with the passion of a youkai, a passion that was slowly engulfing her and making her feel vulnerable.  
  
Kikyou exactly didn't know how but now she was pinned against a tree branch still receiving Sesshoumaru passionate kiss, she really didn't wanted to stop but now she really needed to breathe, his lips leaved hers like if answering to her need to breathe but his lips were now in the sensitive skin behind her ear, when his warm lips touched her there she gasped in surprise it felt really nice his lips slowly kissing her already warm skin, her hands found their way to his hair again and she started to run her fingers through it again, his lips started to trail down through her cheek, her chin till he reached her neck, he started to kiss and softly nibble the soft skin of her neck tasting the sweet flavor that awaited for him there, she tried to lean her head to give him more access but the branch stopped, his hands came to rest in the tied of her hakama.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her, she could feel him playing with the tied "Kikyou answer me"  
  
"Yes, I'm really sure" she answered to him "Now I think you can stop playing with the tied"  
  
".No I think I like simple play with it" he teasingly said he could feel her getting desperate "Ok there's no need to get desperate"  
  
"OH!!! Just shut up" she said kinda angry "Please continue with what you were about to do"  
  
She didn't need to tell him two times in two seconds the tied was loose and her hakama went down reveling the white creamy skin of her legs that were lightly gleaming with the moonlight a soft breeze passed through and she lightly shivered, she gasped when she felt his warm hands caressing the soft skin of her bare legs while his lips were on her neck again, she was nervous because no man has ever done that to her, but of course no man will ever dare to do that as a miko she needed to keep her body as pure as her soul till the day she decided to get married and she has been thought to save herself till her marriage.but now she was throwing what they had teach her but she felt that he was the right person as long as there was love it was ok to gave herself before marriage.isn't it?  
  
It wasn't long when his hands were going up to lightly tug at her haori, she did know what that meant but there was something that was stopping him, she looked down at him and found him staring at her, the question was in his eyes Kikyou lightly smiled to him and nodded Sesshoumaru captured her mouth again to engulf her into another passionate and needy kiss that this time she answered with almost his same passion, but he could feel she was kinda nervous because it was the first time she felt like that while he had felt that a lot of times now, his hands started to strip her out of her haori the last piece of garment that prevented him from watching her like no man have ever watch her before.  
  
He throws the unwanted piece of clothing to the side still not breaking the kiss he was sharing with Kikyou; he starts to slowly guide her to the soft muss under the tree (how awkward if I must say doesn't he has a hut or something.but hey this was spontaneous so who cares) Kikyou's fingers were still entangled in Sesshoumaru's hair, she was still enjoying the passionate kiss they were having but he broke the kiss and his eyes started to roam through all her body.  
  
His eyes were roaming through every curve of her perfect body, her white creamy skin glowing with the moonlight producing a halo effect around her body, her waist was slim and petit, her round breasts were well sized and formed besides that they seemed soft and cares able, her honey colored nipples seemed to react to the cold night air now he wondered how would they taste.how all her skin will taste? Kikyou was shivering uncomfortable under his intently gaze that was ravishing all her body just then she realized in the state of clothing she was ashamed she placed her arms over her breasts to hide herself from his gaze and looked away blushing.  
  
"Umm.I" she started but really didn't know what to say she was really ashamed, no one has ever see her like that, no one has ever see her in her more vulnerable state since she born and now Sesshoumaru was the first man to ever saw her like that "I.I.well."  
  
"Kikyou" his voice called her name; she slowly looked at him her cheeks still with the light blush "Don't hide yourself from me"  
  
"I.I'm sorry" she said and she slowly started to move her arms away of her breasts even though she was still ashamed not only because she was naked in front of him she was ashamed that maybe her body wasn't what he has expected "I'm sorry if my body isn't what you expected.but I'm not perfect you know."  
  
"Kikyou, is that what bothered you?" he asked interrupting her, she only looked at him and slowly nodded her blush intensified she looked away again, he placed his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him "Kikyou you're really beautiful and your body is really perfect"  
  
"Really? You really mean it?" she asked and he nodded she gave him a small smile now she felt kinda relieved she now she could trust in his words "Thank you Sesshoumaru"  
  
Their mouth locked into another searing and passionate kiss of course she was still displaying a little bit of shyness in her way of responding to such kisses but she knew he could feel the passion she felt for him anyway, she could feel his hands slowly going up from the skin of her abdomen his warm finger tips against her skin that now felt really hot, she closed her eyes enjoying the sensations he was making her feel sensations that were new for her and her body, but those sensations felt so good and amazing, of course that her young maiden body will enjoy and react to any touch because it was the first time her body experienced such sensations, she could feel his hands going upper her eyes were still closed enjoying every second as his lips leaved her mouth and went to her neck.  
  
Kikyou gasped and her eyes wind open in surprise when his hands found rest in her breasts, his warm hands softly squeezing them, her lips let escape a soft whimper letting him know that she had liked it (umm.I really wouldn't know if that's so good because I have never done it.really^.^) the skin of her breasts was really smooth like silk just like all the skin of her body, the skin of her neck was really sweet just like her lips it was strange but they almost tasted like vanilla (By now you might like to now that I really like vanilla to the point that I have aromatics candles in my room and my perfume is made of vanilla) he started to softly nibble her neck her lips letting escape soft and needy whimpers.  
  
To Sesshoumaru satisfaction Kikyou's lips finally let escape a small moan when his thumbs started to rub her nipples, shivers were running through Kikyou spine at this simple action, she closed her eyes again enjoying it, a really strange and warm feeling started to build in her abdomen something she had never felt before, his lips started to make their way down kissing and softly nibbling her skin, to which she answered with low moans besides still feeling chills running through her spine, her skin was really hot now and the warmness in her abdomen was growing more, her eyes were still shut.  
  
Kikyou moaned a bit louder and she opened her eyes to watch the gleaming moon in the night sky, his thumb was replaced when his mouth clamped in her already hardened nipple she breathed heavenly when his lips make contact with her hardened nipple, she moaned again he was lightly teasing her, drawing with his tongue the areola around her nipples, she was feeling the hot coming to her cheeks and by now she knew her cheeks were really red, she closed her eyes again feeling really strange it was a feeling she couldn't recognize.it was a feeling of pure passion, love, tenderness and if she could say even a feeling of lust, it was strange how such little intimate interaction could make even a miko feel lust.  
  
Sesshoumaru mentally smiled when the hands of his new and young lover where on his head pushing him closer to her.of course Sesshoumaru had a lot of demonesses trough all his life mostly vixens so that meant he had a really active sexual life (what do you expected he's the lord of the western lands he can do it, besides he's real hot) but he had never taken a mate, why? Because he didn't find them suitable enough to be proclaimed as his mate, they had only been instruments to get rid of his wishes to rut when he was in atsui, even though atsui meant the time of a demon to get a mate.but a mate he find suitable enough for his needs and of course his mind and body knew they weren't good enough for him.  
  
Just when he thought he will never find a suitable mate for him Kikyou appeared, she was beautiful, strong, intelligent, patient, well all the qualities that he was looking for his mate the only problem.she was a human and he perfectly knew the problems that were having a human mate of course he knew he has seen that with his father Inutaisho, his father died protecting a human, but does that meant he will have the same fate? Of course at the beginning he only watch her as a simple human, but he came to learn a lot about her and he started to want her.yes he wanted her, he wanted priestess Kikyou for him.for him and only for him and he promised to himself that she will belong to him and soon that caprice to have her transformed into love, yes he had unconsciously fell in love with Kikyou.but also had she.  
  
And now there he was about to finally get her for him, but this time his love for her was present.another moan came out from Kikyou's mouth when he started to tease with his tongue her nipple while his thumb was twisting from side to side her other nipple her hand were still on his head softly caressing it pushing him closer to her skin, he soflty nibbled her nipple making her give her first moan in pure ecstasy, his lips started to move lightly through the skin of her chest to clasp in her other nipple, she moaned again the warmness in her abdomen getting higher while he gave the same ministration to her other nipple, she could feel his hand in her abdomen and it was still going down and down.  
  
"OH MY GOD SESSHOUMARU!!!" Kikyou gasped when he introduced a finger inside of her and started to thrust in and out "OH MY GOD.OH GOD"  
  
Sesshoumaru only smiled between her breasts when she started to moan instead of gasping calling for God, he started to search for the little numb that will gave her more ecstasy she gasped when he thrust another finger inside of her to help him in his search to find her clit his second finger brushed against it and that provoked another sweet moan from her mouth, now having found that little thing that could cause to any woman lots of pleasure his finger started to softly caress it, Kikyou started to moan uncontrollably her hands were now clutching on his silver hair while her body experimented such strange sensations.but she have only had experimented the first things he could do to cause her pleasure the best was still to come.  
  
Kikyou whimpered when his fingers finally stopped, she felt really weird not the warmness has transformed into hotness and she could guess her cheeks were really red now and probably her skin was really hot, she let go of his hair and her hands went to rest by her sides her eyes were still closed her mind was a complete whirlwind so many feelings and sensations together not only confused her inexperienced body but also her inexperienced mind, it was obvious Sesshoumaru had experience in that kind of intimacy but she was only and ignorant brat compared to all his history of sexual intercourse.that's when she realized his lips had leaved her breasts and that he wasn't touching her, fear started to grow in her heart and mind has he leaved her there naked on the forest floor wanting him so badly? Or did he bore of playing with such an ignorant brat? Kikyou slowly opened her eyes and found him simple staring at her with a grin on his lips  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" she said, there was something strange in his eyes it was a glow she had never saw in his eyes before "Are you ok?"  
  
"..." he didn't answer her but his intent gaze was still on her  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked him afraid, was he planning to make her beg for more, beg for his touch, beg for him to take her because if it was that she won't get herself as low to do it she wasn't that desperate as to beg him "Answer me"  
  
"Kikyou" he lowered and whispered close to her ear sending shivers through her spine and also making her feel his warm breath against her ear "Sweet Kikyou"  
  
"Sesshoumaru" she tentative call him, she could only feel his warm breath against her skin.well if she wanted her to beg for him now she will willingly beg for him, for his touch she will beg him for everything.she gasped when his hands started to caress her hips "Is anything wrong?"  
  
"..." he didn't answer again now she was starting to get scared what was wrong with him? Did she do something to upset him? "No, there's nothing wrong unless you consider atsui wrong?"  
  
"Umm.I don't know" she said and he looked up to her "What's atsui?"  
  
"You really don't know?" he asked her in disbelief and she nodded her negative answer, he only smiled at her naive ness "Well I will explain you"  
  
"Ok explain me" she said smiling and he started to whisper his explanation on her ear, her eyes wind open and now she was maybe as red as a tomato "Well.I.well."  
  
"Hush, don't say nothing Kikyou" he said and he started to arrange her legs for his next move "The only sounds I want coming from your mouth are moans"  
  
Kikyou didn't say anything and let him do what he wanted to do, his lips were on her neck again and started to trail down her smooth and silky skin she only closed her eyes trying to concentrate, now her mind was more confused.he was planning to take her as his mate, well at least that's what she thought she really hoped he did because now she will really be a whore sleeping with someone that even though loved her but didn't wanted to formalize things.his lips were now kissing the smooth skin of her inner thighs.well even though for humans sex formalized everything for youkais mating did, but to his eyes were they mating.Kikyou gasped and was taken out her mind when Sesshoumaru did his next move. His lips had started to trail down her silky skin, but Kikyou seemed lost in thoughts well that will be better because in a way he will be able to surprise her, his lips went lower and lower she seemed to react when his lips make contact with her inner thighs but soon she lost in her thoughts again so lost she was that she didn't notice him separating the lips of her virginal crevice, his tongue darted out and lightly licked her sweet and wet folds effectively taking her out of her pondering with a shudder gasp coming from her lips obviously he has caused the effect he wanted in her  
  
"Sesshoumaru!!!" Kikyou said as sudden shivers ran through her spine and the hotness growing in her abdomen when his tongue lightly licked her well there "What are you.ahh"  
  
Was the only thing Kikyou could utter before Sesshoumaru's mouth covered her sex completely, his tongue softly massaging her folds looking for her clit, when his tongue found brushed past the little numb now all his attention was to that little part, his tongue softly twisting it from side to side the tip of his tongue little brushing her clit, Kikyou moaned in pure ecstasy, that felt really amazing how can she had been wasting so many time in keeping herself pure for the sake of the sacred jewel, even though she did that her soul will still being pure isn't it?  
  
Sesshoumaru placed his hands on Kikyou's petite waist to stop her from bucking in his mouth because the pure miko has started to move her hips against his mouth since he was a lot stronger than her, he easily keep her in place even though her moans were coming louder and full of lust and passion, she screamed when his teeth softly nibbled her clit sending waves of passion through her body.she writhed against his grip in her waist trying to release herself her hands tried to clutch on the muss in the floor and she bitted her lower lip trying to keep her moans from coming out and leaned her head back only enjoying the wild circular movements that his tongue were doing now, the hotness in her abdomen really unbearable now.  
  
"Sess.hou.maru" Kikyou slowly moaned his name while she came  
  
Kikyou couldn't believe how a wonderful sensation that was the hotness in her abdomen finally finding release it felt like waves and waves of pleasure washing through her body like a cold tsunami crashing against the heart of a volcano, her eyes were tightly shut while explosions of colors were being reveled to her, the thoughts in her mind where a huge whirlwind by now when that exquisite experience passes away she felt weak and vulnerable from everything a soft wind passed hugging her body and she completely shivered, she could feel Sesshoumaru moving up his hands still in her waist she shivered in anticipation when she felt his warm breath over her lips, he softly brushed her lips against hers.  
  
"Kikyou" he softly called her name she slowly opened her eyes and smiled to him  
  
"Umm." she softly whimpered and locked her eyes with him "Yes?"  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked her tenderly  
  
"Amazing" she replied "That was really something." his mouth was over hers again and she could a bittersweet savor on his mouth that it was obvious hers that excited more "Umm" she whimpered at the lost of his lips  
  
"Well I'm pleased that liked you" he said but there was something strange in his tone of voice she looked at him expectantly "Now I think I deserve a little begging from you to continue"  
  
"What!?" she asked in disbelief did he really mean it because if it was like that he could forget it she wouldn't beg him "Well I'm sorry but I won't beg you"  
  
"Are you sure about that?" he mischievously said she moaned when she felt his erection pressed against her heat "Are you sure?" Kikyou nodded "Bad choice" he started to rub against her causing her to moan louder his mouth locked with hers again imitating with his tongue the carnal join both of their bodies craved  
  
"Umm.Sess." she tried to say his mouth leaved hers and she whimpered again "Ok.I beg you Sesshoumaru take me" she begged in a needy voice  
  
"As you wish" he said with a winning smile  
  
Kikyou whimpered again when she lost his body on top of hears leaving her cold on the floor without his body hit, but it wasn't long when he was on top of her again but this time his warm skin pressed against her, her fingertips started to run trough his chest sending bolts down his spine.umm he will have really liked that she could just stay there and touch him with her slender hands but his needs were calling him, he arranged her legs again and used his to open them a bit more, he positioned himself in the middle and Kikyou looked nervous at him  
  
"Look Kikyou this is going to hurt at the beginning but it will feel good later" he said ".You can still change your mind and I will understand"  
  
Kikyou looked at him just the look in his eyes told her that if she still had doubts and wanted to stop he will back off immediately not caring about his needs that's the only thing she needed to know, she wrapped her slim legs around him and pushed him a bit closer to her entrance, well he started to slowly enter her it was a bit easier because she was really wet, he stopped in middle way when she flinched a bit in pain her muscles don't wanted to let enter the intruder, she rubbed her soft things against him letting him now she was ready, he was now stopped by her maidenhead he pushed a bit back and braked the thin barrier that marker her as a virgin taking a scream of pain and tears from her.he entered the rest of his member and let her get used to his presence inside her inexperienced body  
  
"Kikyou" he softly cleaned the tears that were coming from her eyes, he knew ho painful that was for human maidens, yet he really didn't had wanted to cause her pain "If it hurts you to much we can still stop" even though she felt amazing around him, her well being came first than his needs  
  
"N.no it's ok" Kikyou said in a really pained voice she locked her mahogany-brown orbs with his golden ones "Just give me a minute"  
  
Sesshoumaru stood still but it seemed that her muscles didn't get used to him when he was about to crept out Kikyou legs prevented him from doing it and she started to slowly move her hips against his letting him now she was ok and that he could keep going he started to move of course really slowly he couldn't push her to much in her first time, her hips reacted to his movements.unconsciously he started to speed up Kikyou's hips trying to get as his same pace that she find kinda difficult to do because she was a simple human woman and he was a great youkai lord, how can she keep his pace but hey she was trying to it and she found herself increasing her speed, his member brushed against her clit the hotness feeling more intense now.  
  
"Umm." Kikyou moaned in pure ecstasy, she dug her nails in his back and wrapped her legs more against his hips "Sess.houmaru" she moaned his name  
  
"Ugh." Sesshoumaru groaned against her ear he could feel her nails dug deeper in his back something he didn't bother at all, but she felt so exquisite her folds soft like silk around him "Kik.you.you're so tight and wet" he groaned she wrapped her legs more "Oh gods you're perfect"  
  
Kikyou moaned in pure lust when Sesshoumaru's movements increased a lot more his thrusts coming faster and harder, Kikyou tried to keep his pace her hips moving wildly against his, he placed his hands against her hips to stop her a little or she could hurt herself, she moaned the sensations were amazing, the sensation of him filling her, the friction of their skin while their moved.and even though it was naturally and physically impossible every thrust seemed in a way to go deeper inside her wet and warm crevice, he groaned her name against her ear making her felt more lust.  
  
Kikyou folds tighten against his dick and he knew she wasn't to far from her own peak also her hips movements increased almost getting close as his, he started to thrust faster inside her he could almost feel his own peak near, his mouth went to her neck, he started to nuzzle and softly nibble the soft skin causing another louder moan came out from her throat and lungs her folds were really tight now driving him mad with lust, her moans were now of pure lust and passion towards him, she felt really nice like if she was on heavens his thrusts now more harder and faster against her making her felt more complete that she had ever felt in her life.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!!!" Kikyou moaned her lover name  
  
Another wave of passion washed through her body making her felt vulnerable and weak again.Sesshoumaru heard Kikyou moaning his name as her fold tighten to the maximum and later relaxed again, her new wetness making it easier to him thrust deeper inside her but his peak was close to.his mouth looked for the conjuncture of her neck and shoulder and bitted her causing a small moan from her lips, he released his seed inside her, he thrusted a few more times inside her till he stopped he licked the blood from the bite he had given her when he was about to go out her legs firmly stopped him  
  
"Thanks" Kikyou said really tired "Thanks for showing me your love"  
  
"Thanks for sharing it with me" he said and kissed her on her lips and went out her crevice "Now try to sleep"  
  
"Yeah.I'm so tired" she said and she cuddled closer to his body to feel his body heat "Umm.night"  
  
"Yeah, night" he said, he placed his head over hers and nuzzled her hair feeling his own scent on her "Mine" he whispered and she only smiled "Now you're mine and no other than me can touch you, kiss you or have you"  
  
"Umm.ok" she replied and cuddled closer to him "But the same goes for you ok?"  
  
"Okay" he answered she smiled and fell sleep  
  
Sesshoumaru heard Kikyou soft and clam breathing that told him she was already sleeping, he looked down at her peaceful sleeping form and promised himself that he will never let nothing happened to her a drowsiness came upon him and he fell sleep with the woman he loved in his arms.but fate has really tricky ways to play with happiness and life and that wouldn't be the exception. Kikyou was killed a week later by his brother Inuyasha while he was away for awhile and she died after pinning him to a tree, the pain he suffered was unbearable and he promised never to fall for a human again and his heart became cold and full of hate toward his brother Inuyasha.  
  
But fifty years later after Kikyou's death he found her again but now her body was of clay and bones and she was full of hate but about this encounter and what happened there is another history.  
  
@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@  
  
Well what do you think did you like it well now thanks to these friends I'm a total Sess/Kik fan well it's true I will write another fic about their encounter fifty years later but is still in progress along with a final fantasy 7 fic.  
  
Melian and Luthien This fic was dedicated to you and also responding to the challenge Shrine Maiden Of The Moon gave me.^.^ 


	2. Please Read II

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

_I'm glad that so many people liked this fic because I had lots of reviews I thank people for liking this fic and my other one, I'm very happy for it…well lots have asked me to keep going with this one when I left the continuation as a challenge to anyone that wants to do it._

_Well anyway I decided to ask you fellow readers to tell me what should I write after I finish 'Delightful Sins' (Or when I want to post it before), so here are the options:_

"**Heart Of Ice" : **_The continuation of this one, well I'll like more if someone took it from where I left it so this is more as a challenge but if people keep insisting I'll do it so this is not an option yet, is more a challenge, mail me to know more._

"**Fields Of Innocence": **_This is a challenge a friend gave me so if you want me to write this you tell me, here is the info on this one:_

_Pairing: Sess/Kik, Nar/OC and Koh/Rin_

_Rating: R .-sexual themes, violence and mature language-_

_Genre: Drama/Angst._

_Summary: Well Sess and Kik had different parents but her mother married his father and they ended as steps brothers, problem they fell in love with each other when they learn about each others life so the boundaries are passed and it becomes in something forbidden._

_Well I will feel weird writing about something like this but it will be your choice my fellow readers._

"**Sweetest Sin": **_Well this is another challenge, but this one was comes from my sister:_

_Pairing: Sess/Kik and Nar/OC_

_Rating: R. –sexual themes, rapes attempts, suicide and violence-_

_Genre: Romance/Angst._

_Summary: In this one Sess is Kik's history teacher but what happens when a simple crush becomes in something more and once again forbidden boundaries are transposed specially since the object of your affections feels the same way but he's already married, what are you to do?_

_Maybe a typical plot line but hey it was my sis, besides my sis had thought lots of things, but I'll tell that Kik really suffers in this one and I mean really suffers. _

"**The One I Love": **_A crossover challenge from my best friend which decided that I was good enough to do it:_

_Pairing: Kurama/Kikyou_

_Rating: R. –sexual themes and mature language-_

_Genre: Romance/Drama._

_Summary: Youko Kurama watched her from afar till the day she died, now five hundred years later he's in the body of Shuichi Minamino and finds his only love again…he finds miko Kikyou again._

_Well this friend decided that Kikyou also deserved a chance with Kurama, since she is way more better than Kagome for the dear kitzune(At least that's what she says). Well I must say is a weird couple but still I'll let you decide._

_Well that is all, think carefully and decide leaving a review and explaining me why you decided for that fic. You have two months to help me decided so I'm counting in you, if you have other challenge tell me and I will ponder on it._

_**Sincerely Thankful to you my Readers, Arwen Dark Sorceress Of Fate. **_


End file.
